Kokoro NiChu
by Rainy-UK
Summary: A mix of Hetalia and Kokoro from Vocaloid.  Contains NiChu   Kiku tries to recreate his loved one Yao after an unfortunate death.
1. Professor

_How does it feel to have lost someone?_

_It's painful to think about it isn't it?_

_Well… Picture the way I see it…_

_I lost someone…._

_Over my stupidity…_

_I wish it wasn't too late to turn it back around…_

_But what I did was unforgivable…_

_But what happened next was a miracle…_

* * *

"Now then…. Can you hear me?" Kiku said with a soft smile stepping back slowly and taking his hands from the Robot's ears.

"….. H-h-hear? …. What is that?" the robot jerked lifting its head up to look at Kiku, "Professor…. What is… Hear?"

Kiku blinked, "Eto… Well… If you know what I'm saying then you can hear…. I think you're working then…" he smiled, "Now…. Who am I?"

The Robot tilted its head slowly, "…. You are…. My professor…."

Kiku nodded his head, "Okay… But can you remember my name?" He held his breath a little, this was the first time he got so close to bring back his loved one to be so nearly real. It was the first time that they were having a conversation.

"…. You are… Professor…." The robot replied monotone.

He sighed and nodded his head, "If you say so… Now you name is Wang Yao…" he smiled, "Yao is your first name and Wang is your last name. You're Chinese and you-…" he paused a little, "… Never mind you'll find out in time…"

The robot of Yao nodded his head slowly, "…. Hello…. I am…. Yao…. Wang…."

Kiku smiled and petted Yao's head, "Hello Yao… I'm your Professor Kiku…"

* * *

Note: Hey~! Yeah I know... Short Chapter or what? XD

Ermmm I know that Yao is meant to be Immortal and everything but just for this... JUST for this... Please can we pretend he's not? Otherwise it does kill the story XD


	2. Feeling Sad

_What does it mean to feel?_

_We do it every day of our lives, yet I fail to teach someone to feel…_

_I wonder how he feels sometimes…_

_I guess…_

_He just doesn't…._

_

* * *

_

Kiku took a couple of steps back then smiled holding his arms out to Yao.

"Let see if you can move…" he smiled at him, "Come on~! You can do it Yao! Come to me~!" he repeated to try and encourage Yao; he also said it to encourage himself. Always doubting that it wasn't going to work and maybe that he should have listened to the others.

Yao lifted his arm jerking from time to time, moving his left foot forward slowly and making a jerked walk towards Kiku.

"Is… This…. Right?" he said in his monotone voice.

Kiku's smile grew and he nodded his head, "Hai hai! You're walking! Come on nearly there now!" he laughed a little and nodded his head again. He felt so happy, it was the happiest he's been for a while now.

The Chinese robot finally reached the arms of Kiku and held onto him, it didn't smile or show any sign of joy. He just clung onto the other.

"I'm so proud of you~! This is great, you can move by yourself!" Kiku laughed petting Yao on the head and smiling down at him.

"Proud? … What is…. Proud?" Yao looked up at Kiku and blinked, "…. Is Proud….. Good?"

Kiku sighed and nodded his head, "It's very good… It means that I'm happy and I love you…"

Yao nodded his head slowly, "….. Good….. Proud is…. Good… Does this mean love…. Is good too?" he tilted his head the other way.

Kiku blinked, "….Eto…." he closed his eyes for a while.

* * *

_Was "Love" good? _

_It might be… Probably is… _

_But… But isn't that why Yao died? Because I loved him? _

_I loved him too much… I just… I DIDN'T WANT TO LET GO…_

_Oh the accident…. _

_I wish…_

_

* * *

_

He re-opened his eyes and forced a smile trying to forget what happened so tears wouldn't fall, "H-h-hai…. Love is good!" he forced a laugh but wasn't strong enough to hold the tears. Soon a river of tears fell down his face.

Yao blinked and gently touched Kiku's face and wiped away the tears with his cold hand, "…. Why is there water coming from your eyes? … Is this… Crying? Crying is sad isn't it? Then sad… That's bad right?"

Kiku shrugged he tried to stop crying but then broke into more tears looking down at the floor watching his tears fall onto the floor.

Yao looked down at the Professor and crouched down to his level and lifted his head up, "… Please don't cry… It's bad…"

Kiku blinked then nodded his head, "H-h-hai… Gomene…." Standing up again to look at Yao he smiled a little, "So you know what sad is?"

Yao nodded his head, "… It is in my program… Cell 4… Sad is a feeling… It makes you… It… It… It's just bad… No one should be sad… But… I don't know why? …. What does sad feel like? Can I have... An example?"

Kiku blinked his heart ached a little. He wanted to tell him what sad was…. What made him sad… He shook his head then sighed, "If you wish… Sad is when you lose something and you can't find it no more… That can make you sad…"

Yao stood up to look at Kiku in the eyes, "… What if you lose someone? Does that make you sad?"

Kiku gasped a little and then nodded trying not to cry again, "Y-y-y-es… It makes you very sad…"

Yao blinked and nodded his head, "Have you ever lost someone and felt… Sad?"

Kiku clenched his fists looking down a little and nodded his head, "H-h-ai…"

"Why did you lose this person? Why did it make you sad? Is the person special? What's special? What's special to you? Is special good? Why does it make you sad if you lose something special? Ho-" before Yao could finish off asking his endless amount of questions Kiku had ran off to his study and slammed the door.

He curled up in the corner and cried out loud, holding his head in his hands and crying until his throat hurt.

After a while he lifted his head and wiped his eyes, "Oh Yao… I lost you because I was stupid… It makes me sad because I can't bring you back the way you was…. You was the most precious thing I had so of course you was special… You're special and you're very special to me… Special's good it means I want to keep you forever by my side… When I lost you…. I… I wish I didn't come so close to you… But…." He looked over his shoulder at his desk looking at an old picture of him and Yao before his death. They seemed so happy…

* * *

Hello~! Thanks for reading Chapter 2 =w=

Yeah its longer then the last one XD Yay for that...

Ermm just to clear some stuff up just in case you don't know.

Hai = Yes

Gomene = Sorry

That's about it I think...

Also sometime soon in later chapters (If I get that far) You'll eventually find out why Kiku keeps saying he lost Yao because he was stupid.

Thanks again~!


	3. Snow

_Isn't it snow such a beautiful thing?_

_Soft, white, pure…_

_But it's just more than that.._

_Snow is… Snow is…_

_Snow is special too…_

_It has a lot of memories…_

_Ah winter back then…_

_If I could go back to anytime I would go there just to relive that moment when I saw him smile…_

_

* * *

_

Kiku sighed gently picking up that old picture of the past. In that picture it was roughly four years ago around about this time of cold winter. Yao happily smiling and holding Kiku in his arms while Kiku laughing looking up at Yao. They seemed… So happy…

The professor put the picture down… Picture-side down so he didn't have to look at it again… He didn't cry even though he wanted to scream out loud again in sorrow. He didn't have any more tears to cry. Slowly but surely he nodded off, his murky brown eyes slowly closing.

"Oi Kiku careful-aru!" muttered Yao holding onto Kiku's hand tight. The two trudged through the snow carefully, aware of where they were stepping. Kiku nodded his head and looked up at Yao smiling a little.

"Ne ne Yao-san? Don't you like the snow?" he titled his head.

Yao blinked looking back down at him a little returning a small smile, "Well… it's okay sometimes-aru…"

Kiku giggled a little, "Ah I like it~! You get to play games in the snow and it's really pretty to look at…" he carried on walking with the other day dreaming off a little. A little off track when he suddenly slipped.

"CAREFUL-ARU!" Yao raised his voice a little grabbing onto the other and pulling him up, holding him tight in his arms then giving a sigh, "… You scared me, it's very slippery… And…" he blushed slightly.

Kiku blinked, "And?" he tilted his head a little starting to wrap his arms around Yao.

Yao blushed a little more and smiled, "And… I don't want you to get hurt… It'll make me feel bad that I didn't look out for you… If anything was to happen to you I don't know what I'd do to myself… So… Be careful… Please?"

A small smile formed on Kiku's face and he nodded his head, "H-h-ai… I'll be careful! I won't do anything stupid! I promise!" he laughed again and snuggled into the other.

Yao blinked then snuggled back a little, "Ah… That's a relief-aru…." He laughed as well.

* * *

Kiku opened his eyes… It was all a dream… He sighed lifting his head up to look over at his desk with the picture facing down. Gingerly picking it up and staring at Yao's smiling face. He slowly smiled as well, "… That was a good time Yao…" he muttered pulling the blind up a little to see that the whole town was covered in a glorious white of snow. A smile formed on Kiku's face as he scanned the town from his window the snow still falling slowly. Then he looked down to the front of his home then gasped. A little figure, in just white shorts and a red t-shirt was stood there staring up at the sky.

"YAO! BAKA!" he shouted, "YOU'LL FREEZE TO DEATH!" he grabbed his coat and ran down and outside hugging Yao tight and wrapping his coat around him.

"BAKA! You're freezing! Come lets go inside!" he looked down at his feet and gasped again, "Y-y-you're not wearing any shoes either! You stupid boy! You could have frozen to death!"

Yao just stared at him blankly blinking his soft brown eyes, "… What do you mean?"

Kiku frowned a little, "It's snowing and it's really cold! People die when they get to cold baka!"

Yao turned his head to look back up at the sky, "… This… Is…. Snow?"

Kiku blinked and looked up at the sky as well, "… Yes…. Yes it is…"

Yao nodded his head slowly, "… Snow looks… Good…"

Kiku sighed and smiled ruffling Yao's hair, "… Hai… It can be good… Now let's get you inside before your joints freeze together…" he held Yao's cold hand and lead him back inside.

* * *

Little note:

Hello again~! Chapter 3 now? Yay the stories slowly getting somewhere... ish? XD

Ok ermm to clear things up just in case you don't know:

Baka = Idiot

Hai = Yes

-san = A suffix used by others in a respectful way means "Mrs" or "Mr" (I think I googled for a definition XD I can't explain very well)

-aru = A Japanese stereo type of how Chinese people speak.

That's about it I think XD

Also the middle part with Yao and Kiku in the snow, was a dream that Kiku had. It sort of relates to the picture in a way but I just thought it'd be a nice little thing to brighten up from the last chapter which when I read it is rather depressing XD

Thank you for reading up to this point I really appreciate that you actually read my story =D

Please do feel free to Review ect.

And thanks again~! ^-^


	4. Impossible Thinking

_How do you feel when you know you've failed?_

_It's horrid isn't it?_

_I'm starting to feel that way now…_

_Urgh… If only I could create him to be human like…_

_But what's human without feeling?_

_I can't see a way out of this…_

_

* * *

_

Yao sat by the window crouching down to look up at the sky as the snow fell slowly. He counted each snowflake and so far reached the number 50,187 flakes. He could remember each individual pattern and he could point out each snow flake out on the floor and tell you the number. He had a very special gift in his system. Kiku had made him well so that he would be clever and so that his system would stand tough conditions. If you were to bomb the robot it would still be standing without a single scratch on its skin. This made Yao practically immortal and indestructible, well… For the time being anyway…

Yao stared at the white powder fall, still counting though he wasn't counting for joy, just out of curiosity. His face blank not showing any sign of emotion, he wasn't blinking either. His small brown eyes didn't twinkle either they were just blank brown.

Kiku noticed this and sighed slumping back in his armchair drumming his fingers gently against the arm rest. He thought he was so close to getting it right but when he looked back and thought for a while. He wasn't even off the starting mark properly. He sighed and closed his eyes for a brief moment trying to think of new ways to make Yao more human like.

But the professor slowly started to nod off to sleep again. Until he was interrupted by a knocking noise at the door. Kiku sighed standing up to go to the door. Yao didn't react still staring at the sky counting snowflakes. Kiku sighed and opened the door looking up a little.

"Kirkland-san?" he tilted his head blinking. He hadn't seen his other friend in years. In fact Kiku hadn't really been out of the house since Yao's death. He must have missed out on lots of things.

The Brit nodded his head and smiled a little, "Hey… Yeah I was just passing through the area and I just remembered that you lived nearby and I-"

"Neehoa…" Yao interrupted looking at Arthur with his blank brown eyes.

Arthur blinked in a little shock, "W-w-what?"

"Neehoa…" Yao said again, "… I'm Yao… Who are you? Do you know the professor?"

Arthur's eyes widened a little, "B-b-but… It can't be you… You are d-"

"Excuse me Kirkland-san but I advice you should leave now… I appreciate you coming to visit me though I'm sorry but now is not a good time… I'm sorry…" he looked the other way and closed the door.

Yao turned to look at Kiku then turned to the window again walking over and crouching down again.

"Oh… I lost count…" he said in a monotone voice then stared as Arthur slowly walked across and away still in a bit of shock.

* * *

"Impossible… Just… Impossible! I remember! Yao got killed… He couldn't have just come back to life…" Arthur muttered pulling his scarf around his neck once more and rubbing his hands together. Pondering over the thought of the impossible just happening. Being rather superstitious the Brit shivered and his green eyes widened again, "I-i-i-it's a ghost… That was Yao… Just coming to haunt me…" he suddenly started to run home, "NO NO I DON'T WANT TO BE HAUNTED!"

Yao turned his head to look at Kiku and then turned his head back at the window counting the falling snow starting from zero again.

Kiku sighed and slumped back in his chair again muttering and shaking his head again.

"I'm afraid Mr. Kirkland doesn't understand that nothing is impossible though… I'm having doubts now Yao…" he muttered looking up at the Chinese Robot.

"What like?" he turned to face the other standing up and staring.

"… I think I've failed… I'm sorry for letting your down Yao…" he muttered again and slumped back more in his chair.

Yao tilted his head, "… Does not compute…"

Kiku clenched his fists frowning, "You see what I mean? You have to start acting more human… You don't say, 'Does not compute' it makes you sound like a robot!" he raised his voice a little. He was just stressed he didn't mean it of course, it just slipped out.

Yao turned and sat by the window again, "… But Professor… I am a robot…"

Kiku gasped a little then sighed, "… I see…"

* * *

Note: Hello again~! Thank you for reading up to this point~!

I thought why not add another person to the story. It makes it a little bit more interesting instead of it just being Kiku and Yao. So I threw Arthur into it too XD

So yeah...

Please do review, ect and continue to read w

Thanks again~!


	5. Say Hi to Alfred

_It's amazing how things get around…_

_The words out…_

_I want to stay in…_

_But…_

_I just had to say yes…_

_

* * *

_

Kiku kept his eye on Yao as he just kept sitting by the window counting the falling snow flakes.

He sighed and closed his eyes. It's been a couple of days now and Yao hadn't moved away from that window at all.

"… What's so good about counting snowflakes?" the Professor asked to break the silence.

Yao turned his head and tilted starring at the other, "… It's good… I think I like it…" Yao's little eyes sparkled a little. Kiku smiled a little approaching the Chinese and gently fiddling with the other's hair.

"Ah well… If you like it…" he chuckled.

Yao blinked just staring up at the professor, "… I feel warm…"

Kiku blinked, "Eh? Is it a good warm?" he tilted his head.

Yao nodded slowly, "… I like it… I like you doing that…"

Kiku smiled laughing and cuddling Yao tight. He ruffled his hair and laughed. Yao just stared at the other a little lost in what was going on.

The two were interrupted by a knock at the door.

Immediately Yao parted from the other and ran to the door and stared at it.

"… Professor… Someone's here…" he said stating the obvious. Kiku nodded and walked to the door opening it and peeping out.

"S-s-s-ee? I TOLD YOU ITS TRUE!" the Brit said pointing straight past Kiku and at Yao, "AND YOU DIDN'T BELIEVE ME BUT ITS TRUE!"

Alfred blinked and ignored Arthur smiling gently at Kiku and waving a little, "Hey there Kiku~! I was just wondering if you are going to be free by Christmas? I'm having another party!"

Kiku blinked and stared at the other. He had forgotten all about Alfred and Arthur…

"Eto… W-w-w-ell I-" he stuttered but Yao stepped in again.

"Its rude to point Mr Kirkland…" he said in his monotone voice.

Arthur yelped a little and clung onto Alfred, "HOLY SHI- IT'S TALKING TO ME!"

Alfred sighed and ruffled the hair of the nervous British.

"Relax… You're so jumpy…" he muttered then looked back at Yao, "Ah… So it's true…" he smiled and put his hand on the robot's shoulder smiling, "I'm Alfred… We used to be quite good friends~!"

Yao blinked, "Ah… I see… Nice to meet you Alfred…" he turned Kiku and nodded his head, "I have a friend Professor…"

Kiku blinked smiling and nodded his head, "A-a-ah that's good…"

Alfred turned back to look at Yao, "Ah so can you? You can bring Yao if you want…"

Kiku fidgeted with the sleeves of his shirt and shrugged, "I'll come… But I don't trust myself bringing Yao so… Yeah I'll come…"

Arthur nodded his head still cowering behind Alfred, "Ah ha ha ha ha! That's great that you're not bringing that little ghost with you!"

Alfred face palmed himself and sighed, "Ah well… Just ignore him Yao…" he chuckled and ruffled the other's hair.

Yao stared not reacting, "… Ok…"

"Ah so I'll tell the others that you're coming then! Don't drop out on us Kiku… I want to catch up with you~! You know… It's been a while since you came out…" he sighed then lifted his head up a little, "Well~! We're off then! Cya at the party~!" Alfred waved and dragged Arthur away with him.

Yao blinked and turned to the Professor, "… Are you going somewhere then?"

He nodded his head slowly, "I guess so… I don't really want to though…" he muttered closing the door.

Yao blinked and slowly held onto Kiku's shirt, "… I don't want to be alone though… Just stay here…"

Kiku looked down and fidgeted with the edge of his sleeves again, "... Maybe then..."

* * *

Note: Hey people~! Again thank you for reading and yeah sorry for the short chapter =w=

Ermm I'm wondering if Kiku does go the Alfred's Christmas Party or if he stays at home with Yao. Either way I'm sure things probably might work out for Kiku.


	6. Party

_So I guess I did go…_

_Just for a while…_

_Surely that wouldn't do any damage with Yao on his own right?_

… _Right?_

_

* * *

_

Kiku stood in the corner of the hall gingerly drinking some wine out of glass, his teeth clanking against the glass every couple of seconds. He didn't really want to mingle with the others as Alfred had planned him too; he was too busy wanting to go home. So he stood there trying not to get noticed while he watched all the others dance and talk.

His plans to stay unnoticed failed soon after when he felt a small tap on his shoulder.

"Konichiwa…" a sleepy voice drifted out of someone's mouth and into Kiku's ear.

The Japanese male turned around and blinked looking up at the other Greek.

"Eto… Hercules? Ah Konbanwa…" he bowed his head then looked back up at the sleepy Greek man.

"Ah I haven't seen in ages Kiku-san…" Hercules chuckled bowing his head back. His Japanese had improved a little since they last met, "I wish you didn't stay so locked up… I missed seeing you around town…"

Kiku turned away and nodded his head sighing, "… Gomenasai… I was just… Yeah…"

Hercules gently pet Kiku on the shoulder, "It's okay… I understand… Not the same without him right?" he gave and encouraging smile and shook Kiku a little, "Hey come on enjoy the party! Christmas only comes around once a year you might as well enjoy it…"

Kiku blinked then smiled nodding his head, "Ah I guess your right Hercules…"

Hercules laughed sleepy and rubbed his eyes raising his glass up, "Well let's have a toast… To this year's Christmas and hopefully a better new year for you… Hey we should hang out more next year…"

Kiku chuckled and raised his glass, "Yes to Christmas and a better new y-", something or someone caught his attention from the window. He blinked and dropped his glass as his eyes widened a little. He ran past Hercules and everyone else to the other side pulling the big glass doors open and dragged someone in.

"BAKA WHY ARE YOU HERE?" Kiku shouted hugging the other tight.

"… I got lonely…" Yao muttered holding Kiku's shirt collar gently with his icicle like fingers.

* * *

Everyone at the party froze staring at Kiku, some of them started to mutter and gossip between themselves.

Arthur trembled and slowly took a couple of steps behind Alfred, "H-h-he's come to haunt me Alfred…" he stuttered.

Alfred sighed and rubbed his eyes under his glasses then looked at some of the guests. Some with faces of shock that Yao was alive and others in disgust about the gate crashed party.

"Look guys… Just enjoy it's only Yao~!" Alfred shouted laughing to try and encourage people it was okay, he walked over to Kiku and Yao and petted Yao on the head, "Hey there! So you decided to come then?"

Yao nodded his head standing up to his full height, "I got lonely at home…"

Alfred chuckled and ruffled the robot's silky hair, "Aww you should have just come then! Hey lets go warm you up and I'll introduce you to some people that you should be friends with…"

Kiku blinked staring as Yao and Alfred walked away talking to each other… Well Alfred talking to Yao while he just looked around at all the lights. He sighed and smiled following the two just to make sure things would be okay.

"Right! Yao? This is our friend Ivan…" he looked over at the tall Russian and smiled, "He's our ally… Just… Don't get too cocky with him otherwise he'll eat you for dinner…" Alfred laughed.

"Privjet Yao… You are Yao right, da?" Ivan looked at Alfred then at Kiku then at Yao. Still a bit confused but happy to see an old friend again, "We were very good friends, best friends actually! Did eeeevvverrything together, da and you was going to marry me and we'd be one together!"

Yao blinked staring at Ivan, he seemed too strange for Yao, "… Eh?"

Kiku flailed his hands a little, "A-a-a-h don't believe that man Yao! You were friends and that was it the rest is all lies!"

Yao turned to Kiku and tilted his head, "Eh? Oh… Okay Professor…" he nodded his head and put his hand out to Ivan, "Ermm Nice to meet you Ivan…"

Ivan laughed and shook the other's hand happily, giving it a firm but gently shake. Kiku started to laugh as well, maybe being out was doing good for him. Alfred chuckled and petted Kiku and Yao on the head.

"You did good Kiku… Very good…" Alfred whispered into Kiku's small ear, he then laughed and gave him an encouraging smile. The one of a hero, not the show off wanna-be-hero but the actually-is-a-hero-without-noticing one. Kiku smiled at the other and nodded his head, he was grateful about how supportive Alfred was being.

* * *

Note: Hey people~!

I thought it'd be nice to end this chapter with a high note! Since it is Christmas and everything plus later in the story it will go depressing for most of it. Which is why I'm going to counter attack the later on depressing with a new story, which I'll post soon =D

If you'd like to read that one I'll be grateful =D its called, "_Professor Kirkland and the Golden Masquerade"_ I won't reveal too much because you'll have to read to find out for yourself w

Also thank you for reading this chapter too =D

Please Review ect.

And Merry Christmas =D


End file.
